New Student
by WheelOfDestruction
Summary: What happens when another student shows up at Beacon. Will everything turn out for the best or will the new guy's secret cause trouble for Teams RWBY and JNPR


**Hey guys this a story of how RWBY could go with an extra person in their class. This story will progress as the show does. No the extra character will not be some super badass guy who solves all problems with ease. He will be defeated from time to time but mainly serves as a kind of behind the scenes hero who will help Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss from time to time kind of like Red X in the teen titans. No this story will not be RubyXOc i just put the first chapter on her because that's how the show goes. I was thinking BlakeXOc instead. Also there will be slight Ruby bashing. Not that she isn't ok I just think that she is way too childish and could use some bashing in order to grow up into her Red Trailer self. **

**Now I took your reviews from the first 4 days and realised you were right on most counts, I was making this a real Marty Stu so I down graded him a bit, he still beat the nevermores but in a different way and did suffer some after affects such as extreme exhaustion. Now for the weapons really, of everything you could question in the RWBY universe you chose to question how the weapons he carries should weigh him down. Ruby's scythe is taller than her and Penny carries like 12 to 15 swords in a single backpack. (My prediction of who she is is that she is a robot or an android) and you think this is going to weigh him down or restrict his movement. I think you just wanted one more thing to flame about but i digress I hope you enjoy the modifications as simple as they are. **

* * *

Ruby and the new students who were attending beacon waited impatiently for the final member of their group to show up. As they waited Ruby looked around for people who could possibly be her, her... teammates. Ruby wasn't comfortable around people other than her sister and as such didn't really like the fact that she would have to spend the next four years working with another person. However this did not stop her from observing her fellow trainees, looking for a person who she could possibly work with.

Her first thought was Yang. She was her sister after all and they worked well together but since they had arrived at the school she had been slightly distant and awkward. Ruby was still going to try to be her partner but she still scanned over the rest of her group.

There was Jaune: He was nice and she got along well with him when they first met but she had figured that he was probably not the best fighter and as much as she liked him she didn't want to be on a team with someone who couldn't watch their own back let alone hers.

Next there was Blake: When Ruby had first met the girl she hadn't really made an impression on her. However the night before she had had a kind of nice conversation. then again it had ended with Weiss yelling at her and getting in a fight with her sister so not the best second first and she seemed kind of cold.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yang mutter "finally" and turned to see the last member of their group. When he walked up to his platform the entire class was glaring at him. The guy chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously. Everyone was glaring at the boy until the headmaster walked up to him and took a sip of his coffee.

"Mr. Fang i thought i informed everyone in this group that the test would be taken using only one or two weapons of their choice." Said the Professor Ozpin before taking another sip of coffee from his mug. the class looked confusedly at the two, as far as they could tell the boy was only carrying two war glaives and two swords on his back but nothing else (God of War blades of exile). The now known as Mr. Fang smiled curiously and tilted his head.

"What are you talking about sir you never told me that?" He said with genuine confusion. The professor's eyebrow rose slightly before he spoke again.

"Regardless Nathan, would you be so kind as to remove the invisibility device, the armor and any other weapons you have on your person other that you weapon or weapons of choice?" The now named Nathan nodded before pressing a button on his belt. Instantly the air around him started to shimmer before revealing the boy in archaic armor. The entire class was stunned, the guy had invisible armor. The armor itself wasn't too big of a deal, the real shocker was the fact that it was extremely difficult to make that kind of armor, added to the fact that it was only taught –according to the beacon curriculum- in fourth year weapon forgery as an elective and the boy was an ever bigger mystery. Nathan slowly and carefully removed each piece before placing them all carefully on the floor. That was when all the weapons the kid had on him came into full view. Ruby's -and everyone else's- eyes almost popped out of their heads when they saw how heavily armed this guy was, although Yang, Weiss and surprisingly Blake had slightly predatory gleams in their eyes.

He had a belt filled with throwing knives along with every manner of explosive and ammunition conceivable. Multiple swords and guns hung at his sides and on his back. Pouches were strapped to his thighs that probably contained more weapons or ammunition. Nathan removed each one and placed each weapon or pouch next to his armor, which took the better part of thirty minutes.

Finally, when all of Nathan's weapons were in a huge pile that left everyone, including Ruby, speechless. Nathan tilted his head back and stuck his hand down his throat. Everyone was shocked and slightly disgusted when he pulled a dagger out of his throat. (Yes I got that from Orochimaru) He placed it in his pile before taking his place on his platform with a pair of war glaives on his back and the two short swords from before.

Professor Ozpin looked slightly unnerved at the disgusting place the boy hid his weapons while ruby almost lost her lunch, along with most of the group. The professor finally cleared his throat before addressing the students.

"Ahem, now that we are all here we will begin. For years you have trained to become warriors, and today you abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

The teacher Ruby knew as Glynda Goodwitch spoke up next. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby inwardly groaned, why?

Professor Ozpin once again spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby felt her world shatter.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern part of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Ruby heard Jaune gulp loudly beside her.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path, there you will find several relics, each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. However because there are an odd number of students here one of you will not be on a team. Ruby brightened up a bit. If she couldn't find Yang then maybe she could go it alone.

"The person who is not on a team will fail the initiation." Ruby's world shattered, that plan went quickly.

"Unless." The pieces started to glue themselves together again.

"The one person can retrieve all of a certain artifact that have been scattered around the forest. Now get ready, we will be launching shortly." The students braced themselves as the platforms they stood on launched them into the air one by one. Jaune didn't see it so he started asking the headmaster how they were getting down the cliff.

Weiss launched.

Blake launched.

Yang launched.

Ruby felt herself being launched into the air to going her sister. closely followed by Jaune and Nathan.

The professor looked at the flying -soon to be falling- students, he took a sip of his coffee. As he watched Nathan fade into the distance along with the rest his last thoughts before they all disappeared from sight were 'This is my favorite part of the job' and 'HAHAHAHAHA'

**In the Forest**

Nathan watched from afar as Ruby Rose met eyes with Weiss Schnee. He smirked. That put the raven-haired girl and the Schnee heiress out for the solo squad. Nathan already had two of the four extra pieces. He found it amusing that the old man had chosen chess pieces for this year's artifacts. The four extra pieces had been two white kings and two black kings. Nathan had one of each and decided to go look for the third.

As the day drew on Nathan watched as more and more people made teams. There were some people who also looked for the four king pieces but they all wound up meeting with someone while trying to find them. What no one knew was that Nathan had collected all four king pieces quickly and efficiently after seeing the heiress and the youngster become a team. Now he waited outside of the temple where all the other pieces were held.

No sooner had he arrived then two people both with very unique weapons walked forward into the temple to chose one of the chess piece relics that lay on their pedestals. His eyes widened as he recognized them, they were two of the most promising students this year if what the old man had said was true. Nathan watched as Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long picked a white knight piece one of the pieces left after the other teams had come and collected.

Nathan smirked, now he just had to make sure that the rose girl and Schnee heiress picked the other piece. After that it would just be a matter of subtly helping them defeat any monsters they encountered if they proved too much for them to handle. However Nathan seriously doubted any of the remaining teams would be stupid enough to anger the deathstalkers or nevermores in the area.

Nathan heard a yell as he saw Jaune Arc flying through the sky, concentrating he could hear the boy's partner; Pyrrha Nikos running from the six legged thunder of a Deathstalker. Nathan sighed so much for not angering the beasts. He was about to help when he saw a Nevermore with two recognizable patched of red and white on its talons. Nathan's jaw almost dropped. Was the Rose girl really that stupid to anger a Nevermore, especially a female one? Nathan face-palmed as Ruby dropped from the beast's talons, right into the flight path of Jaune Arc. The two crashed together before tumbling into a tree. Nathan was unsure if that was the luckiest thing he had ever seen or if it was the most hilarious. He settled on hilarious as he started to laugh quietly. He quickly stopped however as an Ursa rushed in, its arms flailing until an explosion of pink fired behind it. The great bear collapsed onto the ground to reveal a girl with slightly orange hair. She was complaining about how the Ursa was broken until the boy Nathan recognized as Lie Ren appeared, begging the then named Nora never to do that again. He looked up however only to realize that the girl was gone and had picked up a white rook piece. She then began to do some kind of dance, balancing the piece on her foot and then her head while saying 'I'm queen of the castle.' Until Ren yelled her name. Blake one again made a dry comment that seemed to annoy Yang before the girl in red, Pyrrha he thought her name was came running in followed by the death stalker that threw Jaune into Ruby.

Nathan however was losing interest in the two teams as he debated whether helping them was seriously the best thing to do. However his attention was diverted from his internal struggle as Weiss Schnee saved her partner from her own stupidity of charging a Deathstalker. the teams eventually moved on towards the ruins where the Nevermore made its nest, of course only Nathan knew that.

As the four pairs moved over a hill and out of his sight. The black-haired girl he knew as Blake Belladonna turned and glared slightly at him, as if she knew where she was. Nathan's eyes widened, she did, she knew he was watching them. The boy smirked slightly.

Blake glared at the tree where she knew someone was hiding; her fawnus senses could detect them even though she couldn't tell who or what was watching them. She then turned to her partner who was fondly glancing at her sister, as if remembering something pleasant.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Yang just sighed.

"Nothing."

_'This might not be so troublesome after all.'_ Nathan thought amused. He silently followed the eight warriors. They came to an abandoned spire before they his behind pillars in order to avoid the nevermore that was resting on the highest tower.

Now Nathan stood at the edge of the forest that bordered the ruins. He had just seen Jaune lead his team into defeating a death-stalker, a noticeable achievement for any hunter but for a boy who had only gotten in on fake transcription; he had promise. Now he watched as Ruby Rose beheaded the resident Nevermore. However his begrudging respect for her unusual plan faded away when he remembered one specific detail:

Nevermores fly in flocks.

Normally a single Nevermore flock could contain 50 or 60 of the beasts while the biggest reported ones numbered at 2 to 3 hundred, and when one was attacked, dear lord you better hope that it was a stray who was too old and had been kicked out or an abandoned hatchling but this was neither, this was a young healthy female and if he know one thing about Nevermores its that they always look out for their own. This fact was proved right when just as the final member of the eight-some had climbed the cliff, ironically it was Yang as she was horrible at climbing, a deafening cry tore through the air.

Blake hauled Yang to the top of the cliff where Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were waiting. The eight looked over their work and felt fairly proud: Two King Taijitu, three Ursa, a Death-stalker and a Nevermore. It was an impressive line up for two teams of rookies. Ruby was about to say something positive when dozens of deafening cries tore through the air. The eight looked into the distance to seen nearly a hundred Nevermores flying towards them. The pride and hopefulness they felt before dissolved into dread and fear. They had had difficulty taking down a single Nevermore and Death-stalker, how were they supposed to handle nearly a hundred. Jaune came up with the perfect words to sum up their collective thoughts.

"Fuuuuuuuuucccckkkk." All of them nodded before a laugh was heard behind them. They turned around to see Nathan. Weiss' eyes twitched.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DON'T YOU SEE THE **ENORMOUS **FLOCK OF NEVEMORES COMING AT US?" She yelled at him in a voice that made everyone flinch.

Despite his slight fear at seeing a considerably large flock of Nevermores flying towards them Nathan laughed again at the girl's tone of voice.

"Of course and if you hadn't killed that female this wouldn't have happened. Did any of you care to remember the fact that Nevermores fly in flocks or were you all too caught up in your own delusions of grandeur that you ignored that fact?" several heads went down before Nathan sighed and moved in front of them. Ruby looked shocked.

"What are you doing?" Nathan looked back and smiled kindly.

"I'm making sure you don't die, now all of you get to the teachers location and finish the test." All of them looked shocked. This guy was going to risk death to fix their mistake. The teams' objections were halted when Nathan jumped forward and unsheathed his duel short-swords, he flicked his wrist as he threw it and as is sailed through the air one could see chains attached to the base of the sword. It lodged itself into the base of one Nevermore's neck before Nathan pulled on it. He swung up higher into the air before pulling once again and slitting the beast's throat. the Nevermore fell to the ground before two more took its place. For the next couple of seconds Nathan used his swords and chains to evade the numerous strikes that the nevermore flock launched.

Blake and the rest watched in awe as Nathan continued to dodge. Deciding to take their fellow student's advice they high-tailed it out of ground zero before disappearing into the forest.

From the corner of his eyes Nathan could see the others leave. He smiled now he could really let lose without fear of hurting someone. He knew that the Nevermore's skin was far too thick for him to penetrate unless he put enough effort in to his strikes, however that much effort and concentration would leave him wide open for attack from the rest of the flock. Because of this Nathan resorted to his greatest tool; his aura. Like many Nathan's aura could cause physical damage however what he was about to do would drain his reserves to the brink of exhaustion.

His sword -which was currently lodged in the chest of an old male- sparked with electricity, penetrating through the beast's thick hide and stunning the bird monster, causing it to fall from the sky. Nathan became a blur of swords, chains and body as he stunned a total of 32 Nevermores before the rest of the flock decided to call it quits and accept that this smaller and nimbler target was too difficult for them to catch. Gathering up those who had not yet recovered from their paralysis they took to the air to return to their local nest.

However before they could leave Nathan struck out and his chains around one of their necks and used it as reigns. Pulling the bird in the direction of the meeting place he watched as everyone sans professor Ozpin's eyes widened to astonishment.

Pyrrha stood in awe as Nathan rode into the meeting area -where most teams had already gotten to- on one of the Nevermore from the flock. Had he defeated them already? It had only been around 15 minutes and here he was. Nathan jumped down from the bird before unwrapping his chains and scratching the creature underneath its beak. The Nevermore let out a happy squawk before flying off. Nathan waved goodbye.

"Hope to see you soon buddy, sorry about your flock." Now everyone was confused, he was acting like the Nevermore was his friend.

"Nathan what happened?" Asked Professor Ozpin more bored than curious. Nathan smiled at the professor before moving past him to retrieve his weapons and armor.

"Easy, I had a lovely conversation with the little guy on the way here, he was actually quite intelligent and we managed to strike up a heated debate over the fawnus dispute." He said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Now everyone had his or her jaws on the floor. This guy could talk to creatures of the grim and had actually had a friendly conversation with one. The professor looked on as if it were normal.

"Very well, now all of you please follow me we are headed back to the campus."

**Scene Change: Graduation Hall**

Professor Ozpin had just finished announcing team CRDL or Cardinal

"Jaune Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team Juniper/ JNPR, lead by… Jaune Ark." Jaune looked surprised before Ozpin congratulated him. "Congratulations young man." Pyrrha smiled at him before punch him in the arm, knocking the boy down, the four walked as the headmaster called out the next team.

"Next, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." The four girls walked onto the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team Ruby/RWBY. Lead by… Blake Belladonna." The four looked towards Blake who had a slightly surprised look on her face. The rest of the newly assembled team looked accepting of her appointment with the addition of a slight twinge of jealousy from Weiss.

"And finally Nathan Fang." Nathan walked up to the stage with his hands in his pockets.

"You alone retrieved the four King pieces, so from this day forth you will be known as Team Fang." Nathan smiled before reaching out and shaking Ozpin's hand.

"He turned to the Audience of assembled dignitaries, hunters, huntresses and students before raising his hand in a fist and shouting

"Beacon!"

The rest of the people took up the chant and before long the entire hall was chanting the word.


End file.
